


Rhythm

by lordofnothing1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Music, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofnothing1/pseuds/lordofnothing1





	Rhythm

The stage is set.  
Moonlight our spotlight.  
Our days leading up to the rhythm.  
Nights we write,  
We practice our song.  
  
Now will you move to the rhythm?  
Will you move to the beat?  
Will you take off your shoes,  
And sing to the beat?  
  
The guitar strums chords,  
E minor, G major, C major,  
The drums playing the rhythm.  
Bass down low,  
Violin going high.  
  
Now will you move to the rhythm?  
Will you move to the beat?  
Will you join our band,  
And drum out the beat?  
  
The crowd starts to scream,  
And sing joyously,  
Singing to the rhythm,  
Of our song so sweet,  
Can we do it? I think so.  
  
Now will you move to the rhythm?  
Will you move to the beat?  
Will you join our crowd,  
Loving our beat?  
  



End file.
